Children of the Punch
by sailorgoldensun
Summary: Party at Raye's Temple + Chad making the punch = Chaos with Chibis and good wholesome fun for the readers. ^_^ Co-authored fic by Sailor Silver Moon and Sailor Golden Sun!! R&R if you like Chibis from DBZ, SM, and GW!!


Sailor Silver Moon: Here we are, bored out of our heads, lying on our beds,

Sailor Golden Sun: So what do we do? We write a fic, just for all of you!

SSM: A New Years fic this was supposed to be,

SGS: but now it's a random Chibi fic, as you can see.

SSM: So let get on with this story

SGS: In a mighty big hurry.

SSM: With joy you all will scream,

SGS: I like ice cream!

SSM: *sweatdrops* Where-wha- oh well….

Children of the Punch ~A Co-Authored Fic by Silver and Golde~

It was a cold, dark, depressing day. Snow swirled so thickly in the air, it seemed to be suffocating. OK, OK, so it was 90 in the shade in this balmy weather…Anyways, at the Cherry Hill Temple, a little commotion was developing…

"CHAD!! HAVE YOU MADE THE PUNCH YET?"

"COMING, RAYE, COMING!!" Chad said as he hastily grabbed a bunch of cans and emptied them into a large punch bowl, paying no heed to their contents. 'Oh man, I hope this works out! Raye will be so impressed that I can make the best punch in the world after this….I hope.'

"CHAD!!" The call was more insistent and Chad winced, regretting his boast of being able to make great punch, as well as his little nap… "CHAD, THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!!" Raye's shrill voice pierced the clam on the temple, causing the two crows to rustle their feathers.

"HERE IT IS, RAYE!" Chad ran into the room, great, big punch bowl clutched in his hands, punch flying from side to side as he sprinted to the table.

Raye sweatdropped as Chad stepped on one of the little punch puddles and scrambled to keep his balance as he tried to impress her. "Chad! Be careful, the temple has to be perfect! You know how much Grandpa cares about these temple festivals!"

"Ummm, Raye, where is your grandpa?" Chad asked slowly as he finally regained his balance.

Meanwhile, In Downtown Tokyo

A little man was handing out flyers and calling "Come to the Cherry Hill Cherry Blossom Festival!" he saw a group of young girls and sidled up to one. "You look like you would enjoy sitting and watching the cherry blossom festival! Why don't you go to the festival at my temple."

She sweatdropped and bowed. "I'm very sorry, I'm late for meeting my boyfriend, good bye!" She grabbed her friends and dragged them around the corner with her. "What a weird little man…" She whispered fervently as they were out of earshot and his line of vision.

Back at the Temple

"Handing out flyers for the festival, what else?" Raye shot back as she readied the snacks.

"Oh." Chad said thoughtfully as he started for the door again, but before he knew it, he was on the ground, with little crows flapping around his head.

"Chad!" Raye reprimanded in an annoyed voice, "Go get a cloth and clean that up, last thing we need is for someone to slip on those puddles!"

Chad walked dejectedly out muttering something about someone already falling as Serena, Amy, Lita and Mina walked up the temple stairs.

"Blew it again, Chad-miester?" Serena said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he went to find a cloth.

"Poor guy." Mina observed.

"Well that's what he gets for having a crush on Raye!" Serena insisted, turning her attention back to her chocolate ice-cream cone.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Raye bellowed and all four of the girls winced.

They were still debating whether or not Raye was royally pissed at them when a polite voice said, "excuse me, Miss." as he tapped Amy on the shoulder. "Is this the Cherry Hill Temple?"

"Why yes it is, how can I help you?" Raye said as she plastered a smile on her face before he saw her venomous glare at Serena.

"Oh, my friends and I," The blonde gestured to four other buys behind him. "Wanted to come see the Cherry Blossom Festival."

"Well, you've come to the right place!" Lita chirped happily as she pondered whether she was in heaven, staring hungrily at the five *hot* guys. "I'm Lita Kino! This is Mina Aino," She gestured to the bubble blonde and popped her out of her daze. "Amy Mizuno" She pointed at the blue-haired genius who was blushing as she greeted them. "Raye Hino" Lita waved her hand at the raven-haired priestess.

"And Serena Tsukino!" Serena said happily as she continued to direct her attention to her ice-cream cone, which Duo was eyeing hungrily, much to her discontent.

"My name is Quatre Winner," The blonde began, "This is Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Relena Peacecraft" He motioned to each guy, and girl, in particular as he introduced him. The girls were disappointed as only Duo and Quatre returned their smiles.

"Why don't you come in? Have some punch, enjoy yourself before the ceremony starts!" Raye said as she played the part of a hostess. She began to usher them inside when she was surprised out of her wits when three people landed in front of her, apparently out of thin air! The five girls gaped, Wufei and Heero made motions to pull out their guns but were halted by Duo and Quatre, who quickly grabbed their arm and shot them a warning glare. Heero turned his own death glare on Duo but complied with his instructions for once.

After some more lengthy introductions and explanations about the art of flying, the three, Trunks, Goten and Gohan, were also led inside the temple to have some punch. They found Chad on his hands and knees, cleaning up the punch as they walked in. Paying no heed, Raye pressed a small plastic (shot) glass of punch into all the guests' hands.

"Aw, come on Raye, you need a glass too!" Mina exclaimed as Amy gave the priestess a glass.

"Who made the punch?" Lita asked uncertainly as she sniffed at the concoction in her hands.

"Chad, World Master Maker of Punch, that's who!" Chad said as he finally finished cleaning up.

Everyone sweatdropped and looked at their glasses uncertainly. "Drink up, y'all!"

"A toast to the beautiful Cherry Blossom then." Raye said, her voice quivering as she brought the cup to her twitching lips. The entire room watched her as she took a sip and waited for her to keel over. They were shocked, and maybe even disappointed when she opened her eyes with surprise and drained the cup in one gulp. "Pretty good." She said thoughtfully as she regarded the empty cup.

Everyone else cautiously sipped their drinks and found that it tasted pleasantly sweet and it made their mouth tingle. Pretty soon, all the cups were empty and there was a mad dash for more.

"I told you my punch was good!" Chad muttered indignantly as he watched the fray, dirty cloth and bucket in hand.

Suddenly there was a high pitched squeal, followed by a few others as well as a few odd sounding curses. Chad jumped back in fright as he saw 14 tiny children standing where the 13 guests and one priestess were moments ago. "Whaaaat??" Chad exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes. He was shocked to see that the kids stayed put where they were, regarding themselves and each other with wide eyes.

"CHAAAADDD!!!" A shrill scream pierced the silence and Chad immediately knew who's voice it was.

"Raye? What happened?" He asked as the little brunette came flying at him, bowling him over so she was kneeling on his chest.

'YWO IDWIOT!!" She screamed in a tiny kid's voice as she grabbed two tiny fistfuls of Chad's robes.

"Now Raye, or Chibi Raye or whatever you are now, I'm sure we can discuss this rationally, right?" Chad almost pleaded to the tiny girl.

"DWISCWUSS?! WUT DWID YWU PWUT IN DAT PWUNCH!" She screamed at him, voice filled with fury.

"Umm, a can of pineapple, orange juice and some other cans that were lying around?" He answered almost hopefully.

"HOW AWE WE GWONNA GWET BWACK TO NWORMWAL?" She screeched and the others began to come to life as Amy whipped out her mini-mini-computer.

"Whell, Waye, Wit swyays dat we shwall bwe bwack two nwormwal in a widdle wile, shwomting was in dat pwunch dat cwased dis dwis-dwisas-awfwul chwange!" She said as she typed away madly.

"You dwo whant two shware dat wit mwe, dwon't you?" Duo asked as he gave the puppy dog eyes to Serena, who was still clutching her ice-cream cone, which was beginning to melt.

"NWOO! Wit's Mwine! Gwo 'way!" She cried as she tried to escape Duo's hands from grasping the sweet treat in her hand.

"Jwust a widdle bwite!"  
"MWINE I TWEL YA!" Serena bolted towards the door, pigtails flying in back of her as Duo followed in close pursuit of the ice cream, his own braid flapping wildly and hitting a bystander or two.

Shrugging, Amy walked out of the room, book in hand. Trowa silently walked out of the room as well. He went to the front of he temple and saw two crows looking intently at him. He pulled a random bag of seed from his pocket and began to feed the crows. Unfortunately, the bag was small for it had to fit in his Chibi pocket, and needless to say, the hungry crows weren't altogether pleased when their meal was abruptly cut off. Screeching their discontent, they began to attack poor Chibi Trowa!! He bean to run in little Chibi circles as the crows pecked at his Chibi head furiously. "WAHHHHH!" He cried as he continued to run 'round and 'round, futilely trying to outrun the birds. "SWOMEBWODY HWELP MWE! DWA BWIRS AWE COMWING!! DWA BWIRS AWE COMWING!! RWUN, HWIDE!!" He called out, his Chibi form apparently not so keen on silence as his normal form. He ran towards the rain barrel and jumped in, ducked under the water, holding his breath. The birds hovered above the water, waiting for him to get another breath of air, then they'd have him!"

Meanwhile Chibi Heero tries to complete his newest mission

"HEEEEWWWWOOOO!" The call drifted through the air and one thought was in Chibi Heero's mind: ESCAPE FROM RELENA!!!

'Cooties' he thought with a shudder and continued to run from his stalker. 'I twot bwoys cwased gwirls, nwot da odder whay 'rwound!' he pouted silently as he ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. He realized in horror that it could only be locked from the outside and it was already too late to find a new hiding place! Thinking quickly, the Perfect Soldier turned the hot water tap on and waited as room began to fill with thick steam. He shimied up the top of the cabinet and waited, close to his emergency exit- the window!

"Heewo?" A chibi voice called and sent chills down his spine. She cautiously opened the door to find steam billow out as she stepped in. "Heewo? Awe you win hwer?" She asked cautiously sniffing the air for his scent.

"Nwo!" A small voice called back. 

"Weally?"

"Wes!"

"Heewo, iws dat you?"

"Nwobowdy win hwer but wus Rewenas!"

"Oh, Owkaies!" She turned around and began to happily walk out when she smelled his distinct scent- BACON!! "Heewo! I no ywo owr win hwer, Eye Smwell bwacon!"

Thinking furiously, the Chibi Suicidal Pilot leaped out of the window to plummet 50 feet to the ground…well in Chibi proportions anyway. He did a few commando rolls for good measure and ran around the building, showing his skill in Chinese Fire Drills as he ran back and slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it firmly in place.

Back with Chad and Chibi Raye

"NOW," Chibi Raye said with a evil grin "Wit wis twime to swuffer the cwons-cwonse-" Raye struggled with the word.

"Consequences?" Chad supplied.

"Ywa, dat's it, da Whut-you-swaid owf ywour awctwions!" She said. "Iw'll bwe bwack!" She scurried out and a moment later, she entered the room again, rope in hand.

"Whoa, where'd you get the rope Raye?" Chad asked, surprised to see her little silhouette in the doorway, in the distance you could barely make out two crows pecking at a barrel.

"GWET HWIM!" She yelled as she pointed at Chad. From behind her, two lines of Chibis ran out, each carrying a little weapon. A stick. A stone. A feather…tickle tickle tickle! 

"AHHH LET ME GO!! Get 'em away! Get –OOF- Off of me!" Chad struggled mightily as the Chibis attacked from all sides and ticked him into submission and the others tied him up. Finally they gagged him by sticking a dirty sock into his mouth 'causing Chad to choke with disgust and keel over.

The trials of the ice cream cone

"GWIVE MWE!" Duo ran after the surprisingly fast blonde. When food was at stake with Serena, _anything_ was possible!

"GWO 'WAY!" She cried and turned around, unfortunately causing her to run into a tree. Duo smirked as he grabbed the ice cream from her outstrecthed hand and ran the other way-fast! She recovered quickly, fire in her eyes, "DAT WAS MWINE, DWO MWAXWHELL! YHUR GWONNA GWT IT!! MWOON CWOSMIC DWEAM ACTWION!!" (Don't ask us why, the transformation just works, Rini or no Rini!)

A surprised Chibi Duo turned around to see Super Sailor Chibi Mon (the original) running after him at full speed. He was so surprised that he stopped running and stood there, staring at her *short* skirt, eyes wide. "Muh vwirgwin ewyes!" He squealed as he stared at her. She couldn't stop and went flying into him, ending up on the pavement, chocolate ice cream all over her face. Duo smiled and scooped a bit up with his finger. "MMM, Dwobwle Chwocowate Fwudge! Muh fwavworite!"

"I WHILL GWET YOU, MHWAXWHELL!!" Serena screamed as she got up, her face dripping ice cream.

"Uh-oh…" Duo muttered and then ran off, leaving a cloud of dust where he once stood. Serena stared at it and blinked for a minute before comprehension dawned on her face.

"CWOME BWACK AWND FWIHT WIKE A MWAN!!" She yelled.

"IH'M NWOT WUH MWAN, IH'M WUH CHWIBI!" Came the retort as he ran by the bathroom, from which muffled cries for help could be heard. Duo grabbed the book a surprised Amy was reading and turned around long enough to chuck it backward at Serena. Thrown in haste, it totally missed her and went splashing into the rainwater barrel, adding more trouble to a crow pecked person hiding in there.

"MUH BWOOK!!" Amy cried and in a split second she was in her Super Chibi Sailor Suit, chasing after Duo alongside Serena. He obviously realized his as he frantically ran for the nearest tree and scurried up the trunk like a little monkey. Desperation does things to people…and unfortunately for Duo, desperation meant that his hair got caught on a branch, causing him to lose his balance and hang from the branch by his braid!

"OOOOOWWWWW!!" He cried as he swung slowly back and forth, out of the two girls' reach, thankfully for him.

Meanwhile, in the Temple training room 

Amongst many empty machines a lone figure could be heard running on a treadmill. The perfect Chibi solider ran alone training for his next missions. 'Fawster, Fawster' he thought preparing mentally for his next missions, 'muwst escwape Rewena'

"Heewo, watchwa dowin?" Quartre asked perplexed as he stepped into the room

"Twaining" 

"Whwy?" 

"Mwy newxt missiown i two escapwe Rewena,"

"Owh," Quatre replied as he climbed up the machine next to Heero's treadmill. "hey Heewo, cawn I pway witwh thw mawhine," Qautre asked

"Nwo, Gwo awawy!" Heero replied. 

'I wan'ta pway" Quatre wailed as he pounded his fist on Heero's treadmill controls

"Shuwt uwp," Heero snapped indignantly at his crying friend. 

"I wan'ta pway" Quatre continued to wail

"Fwine" Heero replied muttering something unpleasant under his breath, naughty little Chibi isn't he? He let himself be carried back a little making room for Quatre to step aboard.

"Ohhhh, what dwo awl dese bwuttons dwo?" Quatre exclaimed happily as he caught sight of the multitudes of buttons before him. He reached out to touch one.

"QWATRE! STWOP!" Chibi Heero warned sternly but the little blonde paid no heed to his desperate cries. He reached out and pushed a little green button with the picture of a bunny on it. Heero brace himself for what was to come. He wasn't disappointed as the treadmill jerked up to a 45 degree angle and it began to speed up…very very much so! Quatre was the first to loose his balance and he went flying backwards into the Chibi Perfect Soldier, knocking him off of the machine as well. Heero flew into the wall behind the machine and Quatre hit him, causing the papery walls to give way and them to land outside, amid screeching crows. Chibi Heero, the now Chibi Pancake, struggled to get up and pushed Chibi Quatre off of him. He ran back into the room followed by the blonde, both ignored the crows and the tiny figures the crow was chasing.

"MWOMMY MWIA!" Chibi Heero cried as he saw the treadmill begin to vibrate and then burst into flames. Quatre and Heero looked at each other at the same time. Then they proceeded to run around in circles, screaming their Chibi heads off. Finally they both stopped from lack of air and they ran to get the fire extinguisher. They ran back, Heero with the heavy extinguisher itself and Quatre with the spout/handle thingy. "HUWY! HUWY!" Heero encouraged as Quatre tried to fire the extinguisher but the tab was too hard for them to pull out.

Opting for the easiest way out, Heero chucked the extinguisher into the billowing flames to watch as the extinguisher exploded. (Shot of Atomic bomb drop with mushroom cloud forming) Heero and Quatre looked around themselves with wonder as it began to snow white foam. "Yuh whuld twink dat a fwie extwingushiwer whouldn't expwode ofth awl twings!" Quatre observed as the two calmly walked out away from the scence of the crime, having erased any evidence that they had been involved.

"Qwuatre, yuh nwever shaw dat, gwot it?" Chibi Heero said cocking his water pistol at his partner in crime, assuring his silence.

"I gwot it!" Quatre replied quickly and Heero put his gun away with a nod as a faint cry of 'Let me out of here!' came from the bathroom.

"Gwood, hewe." Heero handed Quatre a packet of Lifesavers to 'insure' his loyalty to him…

Meanwhile, in the Temple Kitchens

Mina watched the oven intently as the timer wound down. Earlier, Chibi Mina and Lita had agreed to bake a cake for Chibi Goten, Trunks and Gohan, who claimed to be exhausted from hunger after helping in the subduing of Chad. She picked up a small glass and poured herself a cup of milk and left that on the counter while she put the milk away and searched for cookies to dip in the milk. The cupboard door opened slowly and in the blink of an eye, a hand shot out, grabbed the full glass, pulled it into the cupboard, and shot out again, returning a now _empty_ glass. Mina returned with a packet of chocolate chip cookies and dropped them on the counter when she saw the milk was gone. Seeing her distracted, the entity in the cupboard repeated the milk procedure on the bag of cookies. Mina tore her eyes from the milk to find that her cookies were gone as well!

She looked around and saw Lita daydreaming out the window as they waited for the cake to finish. Both girls were covered in flour and other ingredients from the process and the kitchen was a total mess. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling from the cupboard. Mina reacted quickly to yank it open but it wouldn't open!

"Whwo's in dere?" she asked.

"Nhowone!" Came the reply.

"Den whwo awe you?"

"Owwps!" The voice said as Mina finally succeeded in opening the cupboard door revealing a sheepish looking Chibi Goten with cookie crumbs all over his mouth and a milk mustache. He gave her a big toothy smile, revealing even more cookie crumbs to Chibi Mina who let out a war cry of anger, awakening Chibi Lita from her dream. Both looked at the intruder with daggers from their little eyes and he gulped and flew strait through the back of the cupboard and out through the wall, girls in close pursuit.

Chibi Gohan and Trunks snickered as they exchanged glances and snuck into the kitchen, waiting for the cake to finish.

Back with Chibi Duo and his 'hair-raising' troubles. We have corny jokes and are darn proud of it!

"Hwelp mwe dwon fwom hewe!" Chibi Duo cried as he attempted to unhook his braid. But to no avail, for his chibied arms weren't long enough!

Amy thought for a second then she saw Mina chasing a flying boy and called her over. Mina, upon hearing her name, gave up the chase and joined them, transforming. "Nwow Sewena, wuse wour tiwara." She dictated and Super Sailor Chibi Moon complied as she hurled the discus up to free Duo and his hair.

"NWOOOO, MWOT MUH HWAIR!!" Duo cried frantically as a foot was cut off of his 10 foot long braid and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Nwow gewt him wit ywor chwain, Vwenus." Amy spoke up again and Venus used her love chain to tie up a certain Chibi before he could make his getaway from them.

"WT MWE GWO!!" Duo struggled.

"Nwot 'til we gwet swom retr-retrabu-revwenge!" Amy said, an unusual evil glint in her eyes.

"MWAKE OWVER TWIM!" Mina cried out joyously to a wide-eyed Chibi Duo who proceeded to pray for help.

Back to the Kitchen Chaos

Chibi Wufei had helped Chibi Raye drag an unconscious Chad after she had goaded him into it by asking if he was too weak. His stomach rumbled with hunger as he remembered Duo had cleaned out the fridge earlier that morning. He wandered around until he could smell a sweet smell and he began to follow his nose to it.

Meanwhile, Gohan had donned the pink, frilly oven mitts, after a quick but furious 'bout of Rock, Paper, Scissors. "I stwill sway I whon." he mumbled as he brought the hot cake out of the oven with surprisingly no mishaps occurring.

"I gwet da fwirst bwite!" Chibi Trunks said happily as he inhaled the sweet aroma.

"NOW, I dwo!" Chibi Gohan protested.

"Nuh-uh, I whon da gwame!"

"Nuh-uh, Ywou chweated!"

Chibi Wufei walked into the kitchen where he saw Chibi Trunks (*sigh*) and Chibi Gohan arguing furiously and he spotted a delicious chocolate cake sitting on the table. Shrugging at their antics and at the bidding of his stomach, Wufei walked up to the cake, grabbed the hot plate in both hands, not seeming to notice, and downed the cake with one large swallow. He brushed the crumbs away from his mouth with the sleeve of his while Chinese garb as he patted his full tummy with his other hand.

Trunks and Gohan's jaw's fell to the tiled kitchen floor and they exchanged looks, deciding his fate in an instant. "YOUWR DWEAD PWAL!"

"Whut awe yowe gwonna dwo, yowe weakwings!" Wufei scoffed.

They both turned Super Saiya-jin in a blink of the eye. Wufei's jaw nearly dropped to the ground but he quickly recovered from the shock of sensing their enormous power. "Yowe awen't bwetter dan ownas, dwying yowe hwair wike dat!"

That was the last straw, this little Chinese boy has waltzed in, eaten their hard earned cake- which Goten was getting pummeled for attempting to steal- and called them women! They both shot at him and grabbed one arm each as they flew through the wall, adjacent to the holes in the forms of Chibi Lita, Mina and Goten were. They flew to the small pond out back and promptly dropped him in it.

Chibi Wufei began to flounder around as he hit the water. "TWOW MWE A WIFE SWAVER!" he called "I CWAN'T SHWIM!!"

Chibi Quatre happened to be nearby when he heard this cry and rushed to Wufei's assistance. "Hewe wo gwo, Wuffie, a wife swaver." Quatre tossed one of the small candies he was eating in the direction of Wufei.

"NWOOO! NWOT A CWANDY!" Wufei screamed as the small lemon ring shaped candy bounced off of his forehead harmlessly. Trunks and Gohan could barely keep flying as they did barrel roles in the air, laughing their heads off at his antics. Wufei finally stopped floundering and began to sink. Then, all of a sudden his head popped back up and he looked furious. It was a reflection pond which meant that it was only a few inches deep!!! Wufei looked furious and he began to stomp back to the main room, looking for someone to exert his temper on for Trunks and Gohan were still laughing uncontrollable in the air, out of his reach. Wufei walked into the room and saw that there were other Chibis there, Heero, Raye, Lita, and Goten to name a few. They had a funny look on their face as they approached him…

Back with the Braided Wonder and his makeover session.

"Hwo dwoes hwot twamale pwink wipstwick swound to woo?" Mina asked in an extra sweet voice and got some muffled screams in response from their captive-er beautiful model. They had already put black extensions on his hair to make up for the lost foot, pity they didn't find a brown, as it was "lost." They also undid his braid to highlight his hair pink and blue before putting them into butterfly clips that pulled the side portions of his hair back.

~Flashback~

"Hwey Duo, dwoesn't yowe hwair wook pwain?" Mina asked sweetly to be answered with muffled curses and protests.

"Hwow 'bwout pwink!!" Chibi Serena exclaimed.

"Nwooo, BWUE!!" Amy cried happily as Duo groaned against the gag in his mouth.

"Bwoth!" Mina compromised and they put crooked blue and pink streaks into his hair.

~Back to normal time~

Chibi Amy and Serena held Duo's head still as Mina applied the Hot Tamale Pink lipstick to Duo's lips. Finally, Serena had an evil glint in her eyes as her eyes rested on a pretty orange tutu and a pair of yellow tights. Smiling, she put healthy amount of foundation and a whole lot of powder. Lime green eye shadow had followed and some violet blush. They had also taken the liberty of bleaching Duo's eyebrows into a nice, bright yellow color for some permanent damage. Taking some bits of cloth, Amy tied a pair of gaudy rhinestone earrings onto Duo's ears, making him look much like an elf, 'cause we all know Chibis aren't known for their dexterity… Mina examined a pair of bright red high heels as Serena gathered up the tutu and tights. Amy added a black, spiky dog collar around neck making a point to poke him a few times. Mina then added a large rainbow colored hemp bracelet on his right wrist and placed five tarnished silver rings on the fingers of his left hand just for the effect. (Silver and Golde: O_O Get us out of here, please! We're their next victims!!)

At the water barrel

Trowa knew that his time was running out. he had been pecked by crows, nearly drowned when a book flew out of nowhere and knocked him on the head and every time he went up for a breath, the crows tried to kill him! He knew he had to make a break for it. Summoning his courage, he jumped out of the barrel, grabbed and turned it upside down, protecting him from the crows, but this presented a new problem: he couldn't see!! "OWIE!!" He ran into tree after tree as he dragged the barrel onwards.

"Cwom own,Twowa, wo cwan dwo dis!" he repeated aloud to himself as he kept pushing the barrel. Then he stopped. "Now I cwan't! Nwot wike dis!"

He pushed it over and made a mad dash for the main room, yelling "SWANCTUAWY!!! SWANCTUAWY!!" as he tumbled in and the scrambled to shut the door before the crows could enter as well. "Da Whindwows!!" He realized with a shock and ran around the room frantically closing all the windows and the crows tried to follow him in. Finally finished, he slid to the floor, panting hard, dripping wet, and thankful that he had escaped the crows at last.

"Twowa, wut hawe woo bween dwoing?" A shadowy figure said as it pulled another tutu clad Chibi along by _its_ rope. Then only did he notice that there were other people in the room, he jumped to his feet suddenly, causing one of the figure to jump back with surprise and her to get a wee bit to close to the fire in the center of the room.

"MUH HAIWR ITH OWN FIWRE!!! MUH HAIWR ITH OWN FIWRE!!" The girl screamed as she ran around the room, illuminating the dark spots with her hair flambé. Trowa sighed and pulled off his shirt. He rang it out over her head as she ran by him, causing the flames to sputter and die out from the wetness. The girl sighed, falling to the ground with relief and fingered her now frizzy crop of hair, for the heat had caused it to curl!! The group not turned their attention back to Chibi Trowa, who was trying to put his shirt back on, but it had shrunk a bit from the heat in the room and his head couldn't get though. Sweatdropping, two people came forward and with a sharp yank helped poor Trowa pull his shirt on, unfortunately, he probably won't be able to get it off now….

A little bit later

The room was lit by the sacred flame, which was giving an eerie look to the room. Chad was beginning to come to once again because the Chibis had taken the dirty-sock-turned-gag out of his mouth. Chad's vision was blurry but he could see little figures doing a queer little dance around him. There were many of them, he realized, as his vision began to clear. They were all wearing some kind of ceramic masks so all he could see was their tiny bodies. A blue haired girl danced by then a blonde and then a brunette with black extensions and pink and blue highlights in an orange tutu, yellow tights and red high heels tied up with a rope with gagging sounds coming from the mask. Behind him-her- _it_ whatever it was, was a girl with two meatballs and flowing ponytails dancing with a crescent moon wand type thing pointed at the _it_, forcing it to dance, or rather hop due to the fact that _it_ was being whacked every time he stopped.

They went out of the light to be replaced with another masked person, this time with spiky blonde hair and then two more with spiky blonde hair followed. Chad moaned as he tried to undo his restraints. 'For kids they sure do know how to tie a stupid knot!' He observed. The Chibis stopped dancing and their leader, the long, frizzy black haired one pointed some type of stick at him and shook it, mumbling some weird words in the newly created Chibi Language. They began to chant.

"FWI FWIE FWOE FWUM! Whe're hungwy! Whe whant a swacwafice! Whe whant a swacwafice!" They kept repeating the chant again and again.

"I'm doomed." Chad said with a sigh. "My only hope now is Grandpa!"

Meanwhile

Grandpa sighed, he was stuck in the police department all day and then he'd missed his bus not once, but four times! He was getting pretty annoyed, the next bus was 10 minutes overdue!! Glancing at the bus schedule, he realized that he'd missed the last bus and so he began to walk home, deciding that the temple wasn't _too_ terrible far away.

Back with the Chibi Cult type thing…

The frizzy haired Chibi began to shake her stick at him and a rattling sound was heard.

"Oh please don't sacrifice me, Oh Mighty Chibi Gods and Goddesses! I am at your mercy! Please have pity on poor little ol' Chad!"

The Chibis seemed to think his proposal over for a moment and then they nodded their heads and in an instant, the lights were back on, the ropes cut and masks off, and Duo was struggling to get out of the tutu and tights.

"MUH HAIWR!! MUH POWR HAIWR! AUGH, HWOW DUH GIWLS STWAND DESE TWIGHTS??"

Even Heero sweatdropped at the sight. Chibi Raye, who for some weird reason, turned to Chad. "Chwad, Gwo gwet us swome Pwizza!" Chad sweatdropped. "Same Old Raye, just in a smaller package and with a new hairdo I guess." Chad sighed.

"WHUT DWID WOO SHWAY??!" Chibi Raye said as she came forward menacingly and Chad gulped nervously.

"Uh, why, um…" Chad stuttered for the right words.

"WTHY WI'HM GWONNA-" Raye was interrupted by a loud POP. Suddenly, Chibi Raye was no more and several other pops could be heard as the rest of the Chibis returned to normal.

"Why Duo, what a nice tutu you have on!" Mina said with a smirk. Shinigami gave her his best death glare as she giggled at his sight. He looked down at himself in the too-tight horrendous orange tutu and blushed a new shade of red as he ran to find his old clothes.

"I can't believe you did this to me!!" His voice echoed as he searched frantically whilst the two crows gave un-Chibi-ed Trowa an appraising look, deciding that he was too big for them to harass now. "My hair! My beautiful hair!" Duo could be heard moaning as he fingered his mangled mane.

"Oops, look at the time, dinners probably ready, gotta run, see ya Raye!" Serena cried as she ran out the door, and the others soon followed, muttering excuses, or in Duo's case, curses at different people. Wufei was still dripping wet and had switched over to 'insult mode' in his native tongue so no one was quite sure what he was saying. Chances are, that saved him from being beaten up pretty badly…

Soon, the only people left were the frizzy haired Raye and the amazed Chad. "This is way to much for my mind to handle." Chad moaned as the last guests left, taking to the air.

"Don't talk, pal, look at my hair!! It's ruined!" Raye wailed.

"What? I though you got a new hairdo?" He said, confused as to what had happened.

"CHAD!!!" Raye bellowed

"IthinkI'llgotakeabath…" Chad said so quickly, sensing a speech, that it was hard to distinguish. "I need to um, um, relax, right, bye!" He ran to his room and whipped off his clothes to be replaced with a towel around his waist. Muttering some noncoherent things to himself, he headed for the bathroom. "Hey, it's locked." he muttered to himself. "Maybe that kept he kids out." He mused quietly as he slipped the latch open and walked into the steamy room.

Raye was sweeping the kitchen when two screams pierced the heavens. She ran to the origin to find that it was the bathroom. "What has Chad done now? If he did some insane thing again, like that hair dye incident or the time he burned himself with hot water in _certain_ places I am going to have his head on a pole and stick out front!!" She braced herself and walked in.

To her utter surprise she saw Chad, passed out on the floor, but opposite him was one o the guests from earlier, except she looked like a wrinkled old prune! Raye gaped at the two unconscious people and with a bright red face, realized Chad's towel must have slipped a little bit when he fell. She quickly averted her eyes to the other figure. "Well, at least it looks like Chad's met his equal in bravery, or lack there of." Raye said to herself as she stared at the pale form of Relena. Raye bent over to touch her and Relena jerked away, nearly causing Raye to slump to the floor herself with fright.

"Why me? What did I do to anger Aries so?" Raye muttered as she walked out and regarded her partially destroyed temple. "Grandpa's gonna have my head!!" She cried out in frustration as she watched the rainwater barrel roll with the wind. "I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU, ALMIGHTY GODS, BY MY CHOICE OF FRIENDS, ESPECIALLY MEATBALL HEAD, BUT IT JUST CAN'T BE HELPED!!" She cried to the heavens.

"I HEARD THAT, PYRO!!" Serena's voice came from the communicator. "Keep it down or all of Tokyo will hear ya!" Serena said as she rolled her eyes at the fiery priestess before cutting the transmission.

"Why me?" Raye muttered weakly to no one in particular as Grandpa rounded the bend to temple…

~FIN~

SSM: We hope you liked it!

SGS: We'll stop rhyming now 'cause I'm getting a headache…

SSM: You should talk.

SGS: Maybe some ice cream will help.

SSM: Oh shut up and finish the note!

SGS: Oh yeah, I just wanted to say that to all the readers of my other ficcies, I'm going to finish them all and post the ending as one big chuck so please be patient.

SSM: *nods* and I have a bunch to do as well, A Lost Heart is going to be removed soon so I have less to update, therefore my other two ficcies will be updated more often, but reviews don't hurt!

SGS: Yah, review us!! This is found under both our names so don't be alarmed or think we plagiarized or something silly like that!

SSM: Visit out website! [www.geocities.com/anime_funhouse.html][1] for more anime stuff…

SGS: Or email me at [Sailor_Golden_Sun@hotmail.com][2]

SSM: and [Sailor_Silver_Moon@hotmail.com][3] but remember,

Both: REVIEW!!! AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR (as we are writing this at 2 in the morning, New Years Day ^_^;;;;)

SSM (to SGS): What's that sound?

SGS (to SSM): You heard it too?

SSM (to SGS): Yah, what is it?

SGS (to SSM): I dunno.

Both: *Look back and see all Chibis running at them, little weapons in hand once more, Chad in the front, holding a broom. Both turn back around as if it was nothing then look at each other in surprise and back at the mob* RUN!!! *Both flee for their lives*

Chibis: Whe whant revwenge! BWOOD! BWOOD OFTH DA AUTHWESSETHS!

{Cut to plain black screen} But somewhere in the background, devilish laughter can be heard…

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/anime_funhouse.html
   [2]: mailto:Sailor_Golden_Sun@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:Sailor_Silver_Moon@hotmail.com



End file.
